


【露普】Der Reichston(國之聲)Ⅱ-5

by wish2611



Series: Der Reichston(國之聲)Ⅱ [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Russia/Prussis(Hetalia) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, aph
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21545272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wish2611/pseuds/wish2611
Summary: Author:朔莫歷史向長篇，舊文自貼方便同好閱讀
Relationships: Russia/Prussis(Hetalia)
Series: Der Reichston(國之聲)Ⅱ [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552702
Kudos: 1





	【露普】Der Reichston(國之聲)Ⅱ-5

第五章、宣戰

傍晚時分，聖彼得堡再次降下紛紛揚揚的大雪，將一切的煙塵與髒污覆蓋在潔淨柔白的冰雪之下。

伊凡站在冬宮廣場上，仰望廣場中央高聳而巨大的圓柱，面貌姣好的青銅天使立於柱頂，懷中巨大的十字架直指蒼穹。

他雙手縮在袖口裡，專注地凝視那象徵救贖的巨型十字架，頭頂和雙肩都積了一層薄薄的雪花。

「還記得嗎？這是第一個亞歷山大為了紀念衛國戰爭，紀念我們一起戰勝那個法蘭西的不敗神話而塑造的。」

伊凡喃喃自語，忽然轉開視線，投向立於數尺之外的金髮青年。

「所以，為什麼我要去對我們長久以來的敵國、那個討人厭的法國佬陪笑……愛沙尼亞？」

愛德華下意識瑟縮了一下，遲疑許久才眼神遊移，避重就輕地說道：

「亞歷山大陛下命我請您回宮，法蘭西閣下已在貴賓廳等候多時，就等您……」

「在那張可笑的廢紙上籤署俄羅斯帝國之名，對吧？」

俄羅斯殿下的聲音不復平常的甜軟，變得又冷又硬。他又看了亞歷山大紀念柱一眼，不理會微微發抖的愛德華，轉身朝宮門走去。

暗紅色的柱身，宛如衛國戰爭中數十萬犧牲將士乾涸的血跡，又宛如那逐日斑駁褪色的過去。

俄羅斯殿下走進貴賓廳時，法蘭西殿下正翹著腳坐在柔軟的沙發椅上，用富含感情的聲音吟唱法國國歌——《馬賽曲》的開頭。

祖國的子民醒來吧！

光榮的日子已然到來。

與我們為敵的暴君升起血腥旗幟，

你可曾聽見戰場上戰士們奮戰的嘶喊聲？

顫抖吧！暴君和獨裁者。

「別說唱，要是俄羅斯的子民敢用口哨吹出這個調子，都會被送到西伯利亞充軍三年。」

伊凡厭惡地皺起眉頭，打斷法蘭西斯自得其樂的歌唱。

「真是非常抱歉，國事繁忙的俄羅斯閣下整整二個小時不見蹤影，我只好喝喝酒、唱唱歌來打發時間了。」

說是道歉卻毫無歉意，法蘭西斯拿起桌上的干邑白蘭地，為自己斟了滿滿一杯。

「再說，這可是崇高的革命聖歌，你肯定也常常聽到吧……在這裡。」

他點了點自己的額頭，語氣流露淡淡的譏嘲。

「俄羅斯帝國能壓制一切，至少不會像某位國家一樣，派去鎮壓的國王軍全成了革命軍。」

伊凡沒有反駁，微微偏頭，輕描淡寫地諷刺回去。

偶爾偶爾，他確實聽得見那些特殊的「聲音」，控訴專制、憎恨君王、渴望革命的聲音。

或許正如法國大革命與二月革命前，法蘭西斯所聽見的一般。

但他不會允許，絕對。

「呵呵、這可由不得你。」

法蘭西斯拿起晶瑩剔透的玻璃杯，輕輕搖晃，品嚐那美麗的琥珀色酒液和淡淡的果香。

「有時清晨醒來，我會恍惚地以為自己還活在路易十四的年代，那個光輝燦爛的太陽王、至高無上的歐洲霸主的年代。眾多貴族群集於凡爾賽宮，舉辦一場場奢華的宴會，爭相炫耀他們的權勢、財富與珠寶。」

圓桌上堆放七、八個空瓶，威士忌、葡萄酒、伏特加各式各樣都有，全收到法蘭西斯的胃裡去。

此時，他眼神有些迷濛、語氣有些飄忽，顯然已有一定程度的醉意。

「但，接著我又會想到，現在已經是完全不同的時代了。天賦人權摧毀君權神授，國王被摘下王冠送上斷頭台。我們再也沒有專斷獨行的權力，只能跟著時代走、跟著群眾走。」

「要講古的話，西伯利亞鼯鼠會非常樂意傾聽，火車票一萬盧布就好。或者，要我幫你醒醒酒？」

伊凡舉起伏特加的空酒瓶，笑得不懷好意。法蘭西斯無視他的威脅，將剩下的白蘭地一飲而盡。

「所以，勸你別再掙扎，乖乖在這上面簽字吧！你的皇帝、外交部長、軍事大臣全都簽了。就差你一個，而你根本無能為力。」

法蘭西殿下用食指指節輕敲桌面，上面擺放一份俄法軍事同盟協約。

他使用最文雅的語法，每個音節每個吐字都是無可挑剔的優雅高貴，內容卻像兇猛的黃蜂般，充滿蟄人的攻擊力。

「從德意志帝國建立以來，我就被狡猾的俾斯麥孤立了整整二十年。如今，你也被心愛的普魯士所拋棄，只能遠遠看他和德意志、奧地利日漸親密，我們難兄難弟湊一起不是……」

「住口！」

伊凡捏碎手中的酒瓶，碎片刺入手掌，鮮血淋漓。

「俄羅斯會改變這一切，所以，閉上你的嘴。」

他用力朝桌上一拍，滿桌的空酒瓶被震得東倒西歪，在典雅的白桌巾上留下腥紅的血手印，無名指尖的部分還印在條約上，令人毛骨悚然又怵目驚心。

同時，又像是立誓時按壓的手印，用鮮血與靈魂許諾某個極其重要、偏偏空幻而悲傷的誓約。

空氣頓時凝結，安靜到似乎可以聽見彼此的呼吸。

伊凡冷冷瞪視法蘭西斯許久，終於打破這份恐怖的沈默。

「筆。」

他從嚇傻的愛德華手中搶過鋼筆，在條約上寫下潦草的簽名，接著將沾血的鋼筆和條約一起朝法蘭西斯扔去。

「好，你可以滾了。」

和發怒的俄羅斯殿下相反，法蘭西殿下神定氣閒地拿起條約端詳，滿意地笑了起來。

「為了感謝可愛的新盟友的配合，哥哥就贈送你一個免費建議。生命誠可貴，愛情價更高，寧為自由故，兩者皆可拋。」

聞言，愛德華忍不住插嘴問道：「那不是法國的……」

「的預言唷！」

法蘭西殿下搶先接口，悠然說道：

「終有一天，民眾會犧牲性命，伊凡會背棄愛情－－為了俄羅斯的自由。當然，不是俄羅斯帝國的。」

「喔？」

伊凡慢慢恢復平靜，眨眨眼，甜甜地笑了開來。

他踏破一個滾落在地的空酒瓶，緩緩走到法蘭西斯面前。伸出血流不止、還有多塊玻璃碎片嵌入皮肉的右手，撫摸並刮傷法蘭西斯的臉頰。

「如果真有那一天，俄羅斯會拖全世界陪葬。」

他的聲音輕柔甜膩，卻蘊含無比危險的力量，配上刺目的血印，宛如來自地獄深處的陰寒詛咒，伴隨怨靈的低嚎。

無庸置疑，俄羅斯從來瘋狂。

「您……」

愛德華再次被嚇到，血色漸漸從臉上褪去。

法蘭西斯也為之屏息，但一會就回過神來。他裝出不為所動的樣子，用袖口擦去臉上的血跡，誇張地聳聳肩，收起條約轉身離去。

「一個瘋子、一個傻子，就這點來說，你們兩個還真是絕配。」

1893年12月27日，法俄軍事防禦協約簽訂。註1

君主專制的俄羅斯與民主共和的法蘭西，天差地別、但又無可奈何的同盟。

自始自終，俄羅斯殿下都相當排斥這個同盟，他討厭與自己格格不入的法蘭西共和國，更討厭對方口口聲聲的民主、革命與群眾。

一年後，事情不可思議地有了轉機，讓伊凡再次升起微弱的希望。

俄羅斯迎來新的沙皇——尼古拉二世，與前任的亞歷山大三世相反，他和他的表兄——德皇威廉二世感情親密。

兩位皇帝的交情使聖彼得堡到柏林的通話線路得以恢復，伊凡也於能夠再次和基爾伯特聯繫，儘管多半是透過冷冰冰的電報。

偶爾，他們也會在談判桌上見面，商討兩國的貿易協定以及東亞的合作政策，還可以順便嘲笑一下自詡光榮孤立、把自己搞到沒有半個朋友的大英帝國。註2

時間就這樣時而急促、時而平淡地流逝，在反反覆覆的條約協議、快速發展的科技工業與帝國主義無止盡的擴張之中。

俄羅斯殿下一方面順應時勢，勉強地進行改革，一方面眷戀往昔的回憶與光榮，走走停停，遲疑著不肯前進。

德意志早已擁有議會和憲法，以及世界第二的工業產量，俄羅斯卻依然是老舊僵硬的皇帝專制，軍備和工業實力遠遠落後美德英法諸國。

一切都會好轉的。

他一次又一次對自己說道，按住發疼的胸口。卻怎樣也無法阻止混亂的社會、低迷的經濟以及對法國貸款金額的日益膨脹。

1904年11月，柏林送來一份俄德防禦同盟的草案，在聖彼得堡投下一個不大不小的炸彈，使君臣上下議論紛紛，徹底驚醒昏昏沈沈的俄羅斯殿下。

那時的俄羅斯在對日戰爭中節節失利，就連大連港也被對方佔領。他遭到各國媒體不遺餘力的嘲笑，大肆談論極北的巨人是如何輸給遠東的矮人。

「這有可能嗎？」

伊凡詢問尼古拉，帶著虛弱的期待。

「原則上同意，但要先告知法國政府……或者可以試著談判看看？」

俄羅斯皇帝猶豫不決，似乎已然心動。

性情惇厚的他從來就不是個意志堅定的人，很容易就會被他那善於誇誇其談的表兄所影響。

另一方面，柏林的王宮中，普魯士殿下也為此和德意志皇帝產生激烈的爭執。

「你到底在搞什麼鬼？送這種愚蠢的草案去擺明了是讓人看笑話。」

「不不！這是天底下最絕妙的主意。尼基的耳根子特別軟，憑我的天才絕對可以輕易說服他。一旦德俄結盟，就可以迫使法國加入，共同組成反對英國的大陸同盟，就像當年的拿破崙皇帝一樣。」

威廉拍拍胸膛，得意洋洋地宣稱。

他是無藥可救的理想主義者，有著絕佳的口才與豐沛的感情，卻欠缺政治家的靈活狡猾和軍人的堅毅實際，以至和普魯士殿下水火不容，即位以來便爭執連連。

「別傻了，只要亞爾薩斯和洛林在我們手上的一天，法國的仇恨就不會削減。還有，別提拿破崙那個死矮子，他是本大爺連續兩次的手下敗將。」

普魯士殿下毫不留情地一一反駁，威廉卻攤攤手一點也不在意，樂觀到令人想一拳敲上去。

「你不是常說國家利益至上嗎？只要有利可圖，法國一定能忘記仇恨。再說，普魯士和俄羅斯從上個世紀起就有深厚的邦交，要重新結盟絕對沒問題。」

他指了指牆上的一幅畫，畫面中，普魯士名將布呂歇爾正一馬當先地率領俄普聯軍前進，準備迎擊拿破崙率領的法國大軍。

「看看這幅《1813年義勇軍從布勒斯勞出發》。祖父以前跟我說過，說畫師畫錯了，那時領軍的是曾祖父和俄國沙皇，畫師應該只畫亞歷山大皇帝，他們當時就依賴他。」

基爾伯特只覺心中一痛，咬緊下唇不發一語，讓威廉滔滔不絕地說下去。

「我特地讓人從倉庫裡搬出這幅畫掛到辦公室，就是為了到時讓尼基欣賞並講述這個故事。然後跟他說：看，我們兩國當年的感情多好啊！應該要恢復親密友好的傳統，才對得起凱薩琳大帝、對得起夏綠蒂太后，不讓羅曼諾夫王朝蒙羞。」註3

「少說那種天真的蠢話。」

基爾伯特握緊雙拳搥了辦公桌一下，發出巨大的聲響，桌上的擺設隨之晃動，讓威廉嚇了一跳。

「算了，隨便你，本大爺不想管了！」

他說完便轉頭離去，不忘大力摔上房門表示憤怒。

「哥哥……等等。」

旁觀這一切的路德維希趕緊追了上去，一起穿過半座宮殿，走到寬敞的王宮庭園。

等到基爾伯特的心情平復一些後，路德維希才有些遲疑地問道：

「哥哥又不是不知道，我們的上司就愛說大話。之前的英國大使還說，如果把他的話如實轉告英國政府，至少能爆發二十次戰爭……大家都習慣了，為什麼哥哥這次會發這麼大的脾氣？」

他猶豫一會，決定吞下另一個疑惑。

又為什麼，明明生氣，卻不認真阻止？

「你覺得，所謂的俄德防禦同盟和大陸同盟，有可能成立嗎？」

基爾伯特微微苦笑，沒有正面回答。

理由很簡單，關心則亂。

「俾斯麥爺爺說過，我們無法和法國和解，除非歸還亞爾薩斯和洛林。現在的俄國政府相當依賴法國的貸款，又和奧匈帝國因巴爾幹問題長年敵對，不可能冒險背棄法國加入我們、加入有奧匈帝國在內的三國同盟。」

路德維希想了想，搖搖頭說道。基爾伯特讚許地摸摸他的頭，表情有些欣慰，又有更多的悵然。

快速發展的國力使他成長為英姿挺拔的少年，只比兄長矮了半個頭，或許再過幾年就能超越。

「很好，俾斯麥把你教得很好。不過……讓那隻孔雀試試看也好，反正失敗也沒有損失……吧？」

明知不可而為之，基於一點點的天真、一點點的期待。

儘管明知會徒勞無功，依然想當一回傻瓜，做最後一次的努力、最後一次的掙扎。

隔年，威廉二世駕著他心愛的遊艇「霍亨佐倫號」從維堡灣出海，前往波羅的海的比約克島與俄皇尼古拉二世進行秘密會談。

不帶任何大臣，隨行的僅有彼此的國家殿下。

7月23日晚間，他們抵達比約克島附近，在沙皇的遊艇「北極星號」旁邊下錨。

基爾伯特讓其他人先走，自己在船艙內看了半小時的書後，才慢吞吞地登上那艘大得驚人的俄國遊艇。

果不其然，踏上「北極星號」的那一刻，他便被伊凡的大手攬入冰涼而熟悉的懷抱之中。

深夜的海上幽靜而沁涼，僅餘海浪的聲音，以及彼此衣服摩擦出的細微聲響。

眾人已先行進入船艙展開協商，寬敞的甲板上只剩下基爾伯特和伊凡。他們都默然不語，感受對方的氣息與這難得的靜謐。

許久，伊凡終於依依不捨地放開手，退開一步，對基爾伯特說道：

「好久不見，基爾最近過得還好嗎？」

「糟透了！該死的威廉小鬼只會到處添亂，大言不慚胡扯一通但一件也做不到。說什麼『火藥已經備齊，軍刀已經磨亮，我肩負偉任，要帶領你們走向美好的時代』，結果呢？天天駕著遊艇到處逍遙。」

基爾伯特越說越氣，左手握拳在半空中揮舞，伊凡微笑著聽他抱怨，帶著淡淡的幸福與寵膩。

「本大爺要辛辛苦苦收拾他留下來的爛攤子，他倒好，悠悠閒閒打獵玩樂，一天至少換六套衣服，跟花枝招展的孔雀沒兩樣。你知道他一路上都在煩惱什麼嗎？」

伊凡理所當然地搖頭，由基爾伯特氣呼呼地接下去。

「該穿哪件禮服才配得上這次歷史性的會面！他就只會在意這種小事，還有怎樣聯合其他國家孤立英國，好讓他討厭的國王舅舅難堪，真是標準的白……哈嚏！」註4

一陣冷風吹來，讓基爾伯特瑟縮一下，打了個大大的噴嚏。

見狀，伊凡微微一笑，脫下自己的灰色長大衣，輕柔地披在對方身上。

「我倒是很感謝他，至少，他讓我們可以通信和見面。」

「呃、這樣說也沒錯啦！但他還是個白痴。」

基爾伯特揉揉鼻子，心不甘情不願地承認，接著轉移話題，聊起許許多多微不足道的小事。

從柏林的暢銷書籍到電燈的維修方法，從向日葵的栽種訣竅到聖彼得堡的動物種類。他們不著邊際地閒話家常，內容一點也不重要，只為聽聽對方的聲音、看看對方的面容。

直到凌晨時分，他們才攜手走下船艙。

德皇已經成功用高談闊論說服他優柔寡斷的表弟，在沒有政治顧問的情況下，輕率地擬好一份兩國共同防禦條約。

「喔喔！這位就是傳聞中的俄羅斯閣下吧！可真是高大，英國那個叫做湯姆的金髮小矮子一點都比不上。」

一進去，威廉就興沖沖走上前，拉住俄羅斯殿下的雙手熱情寒暄。

「是亞瑟‧科克蘭。」

對於自家上司的脫線，基爾伯特翻翻白眼不想理會，由個性認真的好孩子路德維希代為糾正。

「咦？抱歉抱歉，《湯姆叔叔的小屋》太有名了，害我老是記錯。」

「那是美國作家的作品……」

這下，連路德維希臉頰發燙，感到有些羞愧。

例行的客套話結束後，普魯士殿下就充當主席，進行一場僅有皇帝與國家殿下的簽約儀式。

「在聆聽我們誓言的上帝面前，全俄羅斯的皇帝，以及全德意志的皇帝，為了確保歐洲的和平，將締結以下的同盟條約。」

他的語氣沈穩，神情肅穆而凝重。俄羅斯、德意志的皇帝與國家殿下分立兩側，靜靜傾聽。

「第一、一方受到任何歐洲國家攻擊時，另一方將傾全力相助。」

「第二、雙方絕不與敵國單獨媾和。」

「第三、俄國應將本條約通知法國，邀請其參加為同盟國之一。」

宣讀完畢，兩位皇帝用漂亮的花體字在條約上籤名，俄羅斯殿下、德意志殿下也相繼簽署。

最後的普魯士殿下籤名完成時，威廉興高采烈地擁抱尼古拉，大笑著說道：

「大棒了！這會是歐洲歷史的墊基石，大大改善我們兩國的外交情況。更可以讓歐洲各國聯合起來，阻止全世界變成大英帝國的私產。」

路德維希皺起眉頭欲言又止，顯得無比擔心。基爾伯特拍拍弟弟的肩，示意他不要作聲。

「聽命行事就好，結果只有上帝才知道。」

這時，伊凡悄悄握住基爾伯特的手，他在心中輕聲喟嘆，用稍大的力道回握。

服從上司是表面的理由，說到底，只是出於小小的私心而已。

接下來的五天裡，德意志皇帝駕著遊艇，帶他的沙皇表弟到處玩樂。伊凡和基爾伯特大多時間都待在船艙裡，悠閒的聊天、安靜的閱讀，把握這極其難得的相處時間。

當然，少不了肉體間的溫存慰藉。

唯一輕鬆不起來的，大概就是責任感極重的路德維希。他每天都一臉苦惱地研究航海圖或眺望海平面，猜想王宮裡等待處理的公文，究竟堆疊到怎樣恐怖的地步。

最後，他們在萬籟俱寂的夜晚告別。俄羅斯的「北極星號」駛回芬蘭灣，德意志的「霍亨佐倫號」返回維堡灣。

「下次見面，不知道又是幾年以後。」

臨別時，略帶鹹味的海風撲面而來，伴隨隱隱的海潮聲。斯拉夫青年微笑著立於月光之下，而比月光更加清亮的，是他流轉紫色光華的眼眸。

「如果，可以真的在一起就好了。」

無論時光如何荏苒、世事如何變換，在槍林彈雨的戰場、在冰冷苦寒的邊境，基爾伯特心底最柔軟的地方，始終存留這樣一幅景象。

曾有對自己最為特別的存在，在深夜黑暗的大海上，歡喜而真摯地祈禱。

偏偏，如果，終究只是如果。

四個月後，俄國政府透過正式外交途徑通知柏林，兩位皇帝私自簽訂的比約克條約與俄法同盟牴觸，無法履行。

意志薄弱的沙皇屈服於群臣的壓力，俄羅斯殿下想要阻止卻無能為力。

血色星期天以來的暴動和騷亂席捲全國，革命的洪流達到高潮。儘管他頒佈十月詔書施行憲法以安撫群眾，帝國政府卻已元氣大傷，不得不依賴法國的財政援助。

於是，法俄同盟如一把精良的鋼鉗，緊緊掐住俄羅斯帝國的咽喉，徹底斷絕伊凡天真的念想。

「我們在上帝面前握手並簽約，請祂聆聽我們的誓言。簽了就是簽了，而上帝就是我們的見證者！」註5

接到通知時，德意志皇帝既驚愕又憤怒，立刻致電俄羅斯皇帝破口大罵。

與之相反，普魯士殿下神態自若，平靜到不可思議的地步。

他開車前往無憂宮，吩咐花匠移平向日葵花圃，改種德意志的國花矢車菊。接著在空曠處架起巨大的火堆，搬來收藏快兩個世紀的俄羅斯娃娃，一個一個，扔進熊熊火焰之中。

「哥哥……」

路德維希擔心地從背後抱住基爾伯特，想分給兄長一點力量，卻不知該說什麼才好。

「你想聽一個故事嗎？先說好，有點無聊。」

沒等路德維希回答，基爾伯特就自顧自地接著說下去。

「從前從前，北方的雪原上，住著一隻白白軟軟的小笨熊。別的動物都懼怕他嘲笑他，不肯跟他做朋友。所以他往西邊一直走一直走，終於找到一個帥氣的小騎士，願意成為他的朋友……沒有特別的原因，就只是同樣寂寞而已。」

他沈入久遠的回憶中，想起許許多多難以忘卻的事物。

「突然有一天，邪惡的巫婆指使小笨熊，和裝模作樣的小少爺、變態自戀的大公雞一起攻擊小騎士，小騎士在父親帶領下奮力抵抗，但還是輸得慘兮兮。

「……最後，小笨熊很傻很傻，放著好好的勝利不要，違逆巫婆，反過來幫小騎士打倒敵人。」

普魯士殿下用平淡的語氣，低聲訴說小笨熊與小騎士二百年以來，一場又一場的戰爭、一紙又一紙的同盟，分分合合，有對立的悲傷也有相聚的溫馨。

每說一段，他就扔一隻俄羅斯娃娃進入火堆，彷彿要讓過往的牽絆隨之灰飛湮滅。

「那俄……那小笨熊，究竟是怎樣的人呢？」

路德維希聽得入神，好奇地輕拉兄長的衣角詢問。

「手很大、體溫很低，最喜歡的是伏特加和向日葵。光長身體不長腦袋，幾百歲了還像個孩子一樣，天真幼稚愛撒嬌。」

說著說著，基爾伯特的嘴角不自覺勾起溫柔的弧度。

「但有的時候，又比誰都瘋狂、比誰都殘酷，做事極端毫不留情……總之，是個任性固執又孩子氣的笨蛋。」

當俄羅斯娃娃全部燒燬完畢時，他凝視不停扭動肆虐的火蛇，神情明朗而堅定，像是下定某種決心，不再徬徨。

「好，這下全都燒得乾乾淨淨了。」

連同僅存的天真、迷惘與脆弱。

伊凡在乎基爾伯特，基爾伯特在乎伊凡，儘管如此，俄羅斯與普魯士依然漸行漸遠，終至走上對立的世界的兩端。

他們不明白該怪罪什麼才好，大部分的外交政策在當初看來，都是那麼地合情合理，經過重重的推演與考量。時過境遷，才能用後見之明看出其中的盲點與錯謬。

或許最終，只能怪罪於時代、怪罪於身為國家的原罪以及……天真地奢望，不離不棄的自己。

1914年6月28日，斐迪南大公被塞爾維亞愛國者暗殺。

7月28日，奧匈帝國對塞爾維亞宣戰。

7月30日，俄羅斯帝國下達總動員令，協助他的保護國塞爾維亞對抗奧匈帝國。

身為奧匈帝國的同盟國，德意志帝國也被迫捲入其中。

事到臨頭，普魯士殿下不顧眾人的阻止，和俄羅斯殿下約在兩國邊境的小城市會面，決意親自將宣戰書遞交出去，做個乾乾脆脆、徹徹底底的了結。註6

「俄羅斯帝國是否願意接受德意志帝國的最後通牒，取消全國戰爭總動員？」

「不。」

普魯士殿下依照國際外交慣例，接連詢問三次，俄羅斯殿下也連續三次，給予斬釘截鐵地否定。

他們相顧無言，胸腔湧出揮之不去的酸澀，盛夏的空氣乾燥而沈悶。

漫長的沈默後，普魯士殿下率先有了動作。

「那，我的使命結束了。」

他面無表情，用完美無缺的儀態將宣戰書交給俄羅斯殿下，卻在轉身離開時，被對方一把拉住。

「等等，還有程序沒完成。」

伊凡拉著基爾伯特一直走、一直走，走到荒涼無人的城外，越過低矮的木製圍欄。

叢生的雜草與零星的野花間，鋪設長長的鐵軌。從西陲的羅茲到莫斯科、西伯利亞以至遠東的庫爾幹，將俄羅斯廣袤的土地連結在一起。

更在俄羅斯全國總動員的現在，把無數戰士與軍備，源源不絕地運往西方。

「到了。」

驀地，伊凡伸手將基爾伯特的眼皮闔上。

「十秒內不可以張開喔！」

基爾伯特睜開眼睛時，斯拉夫青年已走到鐵軌的另一端，米白色的長圍巾在風中上下翻飛。

「看，這是俄羅斯花了十幾年才畫好，一條很長、很長、很長的線。」

伊凡指著鐵軌，凌空畫出一條俐落的弧線。

「同盟國在那一邊，協約國在這一邊；日耳曼在那一邊，斯拉夫在這一邊；普魯士在那一邊，俄羅斯在這一邊………」

他指指基爾伯特，再指指自己，反覆數次。又停頓一會，才用微微發抖的聲音續道：

「我在這一邊，你在那一邊。」

伊凡閉上眼，深深吸了一口氣，一滴淚水悄然滑落，隱沒在孕育俄羅斯的黑土地裡。

再次睜開時，他的眼神多了份絕然，語氣也變得無比堅定。

「所以……」

他拔出配劍遙指基爾伯特，短短的一句話，便耗盡全身的力氣。

「在上帝的見證下，我以俄羅斯帝國與伊凡‧布拉金斯基之名，在此向普魯士王國與基爾伯特‧拜爾修米特宣戰！」

話畢，伊凡從懷中挑出一個俄羅斯娃娃，端端正正放到鐵軌上。

那是七年戰爭俄軍佔領柏林時，他從無憂宮中帶出來，珍藏一個多世紀的寶貝。

就在此時，刺耳的氣笛聲自遠而近，地面隱隱震動。伊凡對基爾伯特露出悲傷而溫柔的微笑，下一秒，黑沈沈的火車呼嘯而過。

所以，再見、再見，再也……不見。

轟隆轟隆的聲響震動基爾伯特的耳膜，鋼鐵製成的龐然大物阻礙他注視伊凡的視線。

載運眾多俄羅斯軍人與槍砲彈藥的列車，彷彿真的截斷彼此最後的牽繫，將世界切成這一邊與那一邊。

視線不再受火車遮蔽時，伊凡已然掉頭離去。灰色的背影在荒野中漸漸變小，終至消失在地平線彼端。

俄羅斯娃娃在車輪碾壓下四分五裂，不可思議地，中間最小的一隻沒有太大的損傷，滾落在鐵道中央的枕木上。

基爾伯特將它拾了起來，輕輕抵在唇上。

「 」

8月1日，德意志帝國對俄羅斯帝國宣戰。

8月3日，德意志帝國對法蘭西共和國宣戰。

最後的太陽落在山間，歐洲的燈火隨之熄滅。

第一次世界大戰就此爆發，而散逸在風中的話語，無人回應。

註1 法俄同盟

俄德再保險條約終結後，俄羅斯在世界上處於絕對孤立的地位。他被德奧義三國同盟排斥，又為了東方問題與大英帝國針鋒相對。

被俾斯麥孤立二十年之久法國趁機而入，從1891年就開始諮商，最後終於在1893年12月簽訂軍事防禦同盟。

一開始，這是一個為突破彼此外交上的孤立，不得已結成的脆弱同盟，兩國的政體正好處於民主與專制的極端，除了免除來自德國的威脅外，沒有共同的利益。俄皇直到1897 年才公開承認這個同盟。

然而，隨著法國給俄國越來越多的貸款與經濟援助，俄國越來越依賴法國，尤其在1905年革命之後，法俄同盟才日漸穩固，接著法英、俄英又彼此諒解，才形成後來的三國協約。

註2 德皇威廉二世和俄皇尼古拉二世

威廉二世（1888-1918在位）和尼古拉二世（1894-1917在位）是感情不錯的表兄弟，他們平常用暱稱稱呼對方：威利（Willy）和尼基（Nicky），還留下不少往來的紀錄，被出版為資料集，例如“The Kaiser's Secret Negotiations with the Tsar”。

尼古拉二世登基後，德皇威廉二世就相信，他可以利用彼此的親密關係影響俄皇，進一步影響俄國政府，因此致力於「恢復通往聖彼得堡的通話線路」。

正好當時堅信德俄勢必對立的德國宰相剋洛特維希下台，由在俄國有廣大地產、和俄國貴族有親戚關係的新宰相霍亨洛埃代替。這就使德俄親善再次成為可能，在之後的十年間，兩國雖然沒有正式同盟，但在東亞政策上常常彼此合作，而在經濟方面，德國更是俄國最大的出口和進口國。

註3 《1813年義勇軍從布勒斯勞出發》

這是德皇威廉一世的原話，出自俾斯麥的回憶錄。對於《1813年義勇軍從布勒斯勞出發》這幅畫，他是這樣說的：「畫師弄錯了，我記得很清楚，是我陪著父親與沙皇騎馬回到布勒斯勞的。畫師不該畫布呂歇爾，只該畫亞歷山大大帝，我們當時就依賴他。」

註4 威廉二世其人

阿普罵的基本上都是事實，威廉全部統治時間的五分之一都是在遊艇上渡過。平常也喜歡四處玩樂，不管政事，一天至少要換六套衣服。

他才華洋溢，偏偏容易衝動、舉止輕率、性情多變，以至常常感情用事。同時，由於身體的缺陷和童年不愉快的回憶，他有一種特殊的自卑感，又演變成自大與虛榮。

他常常因為一時激情，向公眾發表據煽動力、充滿野心的演講，但本質上膽小並愛好和平，實踐力幾乎是零。德意志說要發展「世界政策」但事實上根本沒佔到幾塊土地，反而被嘲笑為「國際的搗蛋鬼」。

英王愛德華七世就罵過他：「像一隻孔雀一樣善於炫耀自己，假如他不能這樣做時，就會感到自卑和不愉快。」

註5 比約克條約（Treaty of Björkö）

威廉說的這句找不到中文，是自行翻譯的。

威廉二世討厭他的母親與母親的家人，尤其是英王愛德華七世，所以才會想要建立大陸同盟來反對英國。比約科條約的目的，就是想藉由俄德結盟，迫使法國依從並加入，進而建立大陸同盟，使英國處於完全孤立的地位。

1904年時，威廉就向尼古拉提出同盟草案。尼古拉原則上同意，但說要先得到法國的贊同。威廉因此不滿的罵他「被法國佬嚇得出一身冷汗」、「欠了法國佬的債，所以也就變得太沒有骨氣了」。

1905年7月時，俄國政府因國內革命高漲和對日戰爭失利陷入困境，威廉便把握機會，再次遊說尼古拉與之結盟，尼古拉是個性情惇厚、優柔寡斷的人，因此輕易被表兄說動。

於是兩位皇帝在沒有任何政治顧問和外交大臣的陪同下，在波羅地海的比約克島附近私下會面，簽訂共同防禦條約，其內容如文中所述。

然而，回國後，尼古拉就遭到大臣激烈的反對，因為法國不可能願意和德國結盟，如果硬要幹，俄國政府勢必會失去法國的經濟援助，而在那時，這已是俄國政府存續的重要支柱。

因此，俄國政府最後透過正式外交途徑告訴柏林，除非在條約上明確規定這在法國與德國開戰時無效，否則俄國不會正式簽署比約克條約。

註6 第一次世界大戰爆發前的德俄兩國

一戰爆發的原因很複雜，這裡只是想提一下俄皇和德皇的情形。

危機爆發之初，威廉還處於狀況外，繼續悠閒的駕遊艇出遊。奧匈帝國要宣戰的前幾天，他終於意識到情況不妙，著急地想力挽狂瀾，和他的沙皇表弟通了一次又一次電報，試圖阻止對方下達動員命令。（網路上有電報完整的英文版，打“Willy-Nicky Letters”便可查到）

諷刺的是，兩位皇帝一開始都懼怕戰爭希望維持和平，但政府、軍部與之相反，積極擬定攻擊與動員計畫。俄國大臣甚至欺騙俄皇，說總動員並令並不意味戰爭。

尼古拉時而想聽從表哥的調解維持和平、時而在群臣的苦苦哀求下產生動搖。他失眠多天，7月30日上午時，終於決定結束這次的危機，並請當時正好在聖彼得堡度假的威廉二世的俄籍侍衛長，將他的親筆信帶給威廉。

偏偏在那時，外交大臣沙左諾夫又來要求尼古拉下達總動員令，他本來說「那是要把千萬俄國人送上死路」而拒絕。沙左諾夫講了很久，最後旁聽的俄籍侍衛長失言說了一句「這真是難以決定」，激怒尼古拉，因為他最怕人說他優柔寡斷，才斷然下命全國總動員，而那封親筆信也終究沒送出去。

德國接著也下達最後通牒，要求俄國撤回全國總動員，否則就要宣戰（為了遵守德奧軍事同盟條約，幫助奧匈帝國對付俄國）。俄國拒絕，因此德國在8月1日對俄國宣戰，由駐聖彼得堡的大使波塔理斯遞交宣戰書。


End file.
